


To Catch A Mate

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of these are mentioned, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been waking up a lot lately in the woods, naked with no memory of what happened the night before. It happens every night and he doesn’t understand why this is happening to him. He thought about talking about it with Lydia or Allison, but they had their own problems. They were still get used to having magic, all three of them, so the fact that Stiles was now sleep walking. It was not something he wanted to bother them with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch A Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadiablosLikeItHot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiablosLikeItHot/gifts).



> This is based somewhat on episodes of Witches of East End. You don't have to watch the show to understand the story. 
> 
> Read the end notes for spoilers/warnings.

Stiles had been waking up a lot lately in the woods, naked with no memory of what happened the night before. It happens every night and he doesn’t understand why this is happening to him. He thought about talking about it with Lydia or Allison, but they had their own problems. They were still get used to having magic, all three of them, so the fact that Stiles was now sleep walking. It was not something he wanted to bother them with. 

He went to Scott instead. Scott was his best friend, they worked together in the Library, although Scott was on break for the time being, eating lunch on one of the tables in a far corner where it’s less occupied by people. Stiles sits down next to him with a wrapped sandwich in his hands and a bottled water, his brows furrowed. 

"What’s up, bro?" Scott asks, looking up at Stiles as he takes a bite of his burrito.

Stiles chances a look around them, making sure no one’s listening in. “I feel,” Stiles starts, takes a deep breath, then finishes with, “Off, like I’ve been waking up in the woods.”

Scott gapes at him. “In the woods?” 

Stiles sets his sandwich down and pokes at it, no longer feeling hungry. “Yeah, I wake up disoriented, naked and I have these claw-like marks on my back and an ache in my ass.” Stiles sighs. 

"An ache, like as in—?" Scott tries.

"Like I’ve been fucked. Yes." Stiles huffs, "I don’t know why this is happening to me."

"But you don’t remember?" 

Stiles gives Scott a look like,  _No shit, Sherlock._  ”Yeah and that’s the worst part.”

Stiles finally gives up entirely on eating his food and chucks it in the trash, deciding to go back to filing books on their proper shelves in the Library. He needs the distraction. 

~*~

"We’re out of Wolfsbane and Eye of Newt." Lydia hollers, just as Stiles walks through the front door.

Stiles shrugs, leaning against the door. “Do you want me to go out and get some?” 

Lydia flicks a lock of red hair out of her face, drops something into a boiling pot which Stiles assumes is cayenne pepper. “Please, Allison is in the living room reading.” 

"Alright, I’ll be back soon." Stiles closes the door behind him, getting into his jeep and heading for the store.

Little does he realize, his whole path was about to change. 

~*~

The Sacred Moon was about 5 miles from their house which was convenient. Stiles pushed open the door and heard the chime on the door, letting the owner know a customer was there. 

She was an older petite woman, but she knew the craft well. 

"What can I do for you, Stiles?" She quirks a delicate silver eyebrow at him as she waits for him to respond. 

"Hi, Adilyn. I need Wolfsbane and Eye of Newt." Stiles smiles brightly, looking around the decorated store. 

She eyes him warily as she goes into a corner. “Which kind of Wolfsbane?”

"Oh, I’m sorry. It’s Aconitum Vulparia." Stiles’ eyes wander around the store for a brief moment before they land on a man. He’s got scruff, a leather jacket and Stiles can’t stop staring. It almost feels like even if he tried to stop staring he wouldn’t be able to. 

The moment he tries to look away the man is locking eyes with him, a look of realization dawning on his face because he caught Stiles staring at him and then he’s walking over towards Stiles. 

Stiles has about two seconds of panic to process the fact the man is coming over towards him. Adilyn is snapping her fingers at him and that seems to get Stiles out of his daze he was in. Huh. 

That was strange. 

Stiles pays for his items, she rings them up and puts them in a bag.

Stiles tries to move his legs to the door, but he can’t move. He’s stuck, watching as the man from before purchase what looks like Aconitum Variegatum. 

He’s able to move, though when the man gets closer, like only their bodies being near each other make it possible and Stiles doesn’t even want to touch on why that is.

But his body draws him closer to the other man, like it wants to. Like it’s drawn to him and Stiles does not know what to do with that. 

The other man just gives him a strange look like he’s assessing Stiles, looking him up and down. By the time they’re outside, standing next to each other, Stiles finally speaks.

"I don’t understand why." Stiles says, looking down at the cement floor instead of the older man’s strangely attractive face. 

"Here is probably not the best place to have this conversation." Stiles looks up, his mouth wide open as he tries to parse what the other man just said.

"But—" 

"My name is Derek." 

"Oh." Stiles mumbles. 

"Is there some place private we can go to talk about this?"

"How do I know you’re not a serial killer or something?" 

"You don’t, but something tells me you can handle yourself just fine." 

Stiles laughs, levels Derek with a concentrated look. “Fine, but we’re going to my place.” 

~*~

Stiles unlocks the front door, unsurprised to see Lydia no where in sight. He notices a note up above the fridge. 

_Went out with Allison._

_See you later._

_-Lydia_

"Well, find somewhere to sit, I guess." Stiles gestures towards to the dining room table or in the living room. 

Derek walks over towards the dining room table after taking in the atmosphere of Stiles’ home. 

"I don’t even know where to start." Derek starts, his hands find one of the place mats, fiddling with it as he looks up at Stiles. Stiles grabs a water bottle from the fridge for both of them then goes over to sit down next to Derek. 

"Why don’t you start by telling me why I couldn’t leave the store? Why it felt like my body was drawn towards yours?" Stiles uncaps the bottle of water, taking a large gulp of it and then sighs.

"Have you been sleep walking?" Derek asks and Stiles jerks like he’s been slapped. 

Stiles stands up suddenly from the table. He feels like he’s going to be sick. He’s inching farther and farther away from Derek at this point. 

"How— How do you know that?" Stiles points an accusing finger, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

"Will you let me start from the beginning?" Derek raises his eyebrows at Stiles. 

"You better fucking be quick." Stiles is trying not shake visibly at this point as Derek starts talking again.

"I’m a werewolf. When our mates become of maturity, or maturity for them, which is whenever they are ready to come to us, our wolf calls to them. It feels the mate being ready," Derek took a deep breath, watching Stiles’ face for any visible reactions before he continued on, "My wolf called to you and you responded."

"So, let me get this straight. Your wolf called me in my sleep and then you fucked me?"

Derek winced. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to happen like this.”

Stiles stops for a moment, the silence spreading thin between them as he processes everything Derek just said. His eyes widen as he realizes, “I’m your mate?”

Derek nods. 

"This is the least shocking thing to happen to me this year. Wow." Stiles moves to sit back down next to Derek, hesitantly. He’s still not sure about Derek. "I just realized. You don’t even know my name." Stiles smiles softly at him.

"It’s okay, I mean— If you don’t want—"

"I’m Stiles." 

Derek grins, showing a hint of a fang. “It figures my mate would be a Witch.” 

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"No, it’s just, it runs in the family."

They both laugh then. 

**Author's Note:**

> The dub con/non con/somnophilia aspect of the story is because Stiles is having bouts of sleep walking where he wanders off into the woods in a trance and sees Derek where they end up having sex. But Derek's wolf is controlling Derek and Derek's wolf is the one who called to Stiles. So neither of them are able to consent to having sex. There is no sex in the story, just mentioned in passing.


End file.
